marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-92131)
| CurrentAlias = Rogue | Aliases = Miss LeBeauIn the episode, "Hidden Agendas", Rogue introduces herself to the Guthries as "Miss LeBeau". | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = X-Men, Formerly Brotherhood of Evil Mutants | Relatives = Mystique (foster mother), Nightcrawler (foster brother), Graydon Creed (foster brother) | Universe = Earth-92131 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute | Gender = Female | Height = 5' 8" | Height2 = , Mutant file on Sentinel's HUD | Weight = 120 lbs | Weight2 = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Auburn | Hair2 = (with white streak) | Citizenship = America | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Mississippi | Creators = | First = X-Men: The Animated Series "Night of the Sentinels (Part 1)" | Last = The Adventures of the X-Men Vol 1 #12 | HistoryText = When Rogue was thirteen years old, she put her boyfriend Cody in a coma when her absorbtion powers manifested during her first kiss. After her father rejected her for being a mutant, Rogue ran away from home. She became the adopted daughter of Mystique. Rogue then permanently absorbed the superhuman powers and a copy of the consciousness of the superheroine Ms. Marvel. She began to have "flashes" of the Ms. Marvel persona, causing her to leave the Brotherhood. She then reformed and joined the X-Men. Rogue spoke in a sassy Southern accent and generally had an attitude of good-humored irreverence. Despite this, she harbored deep, usually hidden feelings of isolation. These feelings of isolation eventually led her to consider taking the mutant "cure" that was really just a ploy by Apocalypse and Mystique to transform mutants into the former's willing soldiers. Rogue eventually decided against taking this "cure" after saving Jean with her powers, deciding that it was she who owned her powers, not the other way around. Rogue also fought with the absorbed Ms. Marvel persona after it began to manifest itself. She had dizzy spells, and had to fight the former superheroine for control of their shared body. Eventually, Rogue faced Ms. Marvel within her own mind with Jean's assistance. This battle ended with Jean trapping Ms. Marvel within a psychic cage, and with Rogue tearfully telling the other woman that she was sorry. Rogue then promptly rejected her foster mother Mystique, saying "I ain't your daughter Mystique. Not anymore." before flying away with Storm. Rogue also mentioned that what Mystique had done made her "Worse then a killer." Rouge visited Carol in the hospital, telling the nurses her name and saying that they were very close with tears in her eyes. Gambit flirted with her often, and though she felt equally attracted to him, her fear of harming him with her powers caused her to push him away, thus driving her to further solitary, brooding soul-searching. | Powers = Rogue is a Mutant, who permanently absorbed the superhuman powers of Carold Danvers aka Ms. Marvel. Power Absorption: Can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. Her use of this power is involuntary. It has been shown numerous times that the powers Rogue absorbs can overwhelm her, as was the case with Archangel and Juggernaut. Rogue has shown that, because she has already completely absorbed her mind, she can safely touch Carol Danvers aka Ms. Marvel. Her powers do not work on completely mechanical beings, but Cyborgs and Techno-Organic beings are affected by her power. Superhuman Strength: Rogue, thanks to her amalgamated Mutant/Kree physiology, was able to lift around the same amount of weight that Ms. Marvel was. Thus, she was capable of lifting about 50 tons at her peak. Superhuman Speed: Rogue was capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human could never achieve. Superhuman Stamina: Rogues's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She was able to physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue began to impair her. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of her body were considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Rogue was capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Superhuman Reflexes: Rogue's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Flight: Rogue is capable of propelling herself through the air at tremendous speeds, around half the speed of sound. Seventh Sense: Rogue was subconsciously able to anticipate the moves of her opponents, though this power was not exactly reliable and activated randomly. Near-Invulnerability: Rogue possessed an amalgamated mutant human/alien Kree physiology that granted her a degree of immunity to poisons, and a virtually indestructible body. Telepathic Resistance: Whilst Rogue possessed Ms. Marvel's psyche, her "double" consciousness made her resistant to telepathic probes from even the most powerful mind readers. | Abilities = Had the show focused on Rogue's dual consciousness more, Rogue could have called upon the skills and abilities of Carol Danvers. | Strength = Class 50 | Weaknesses = Her absorption power is involuntary, leaving her with no choice but to wear gloves and be careful not to touch others. | Equipment = Gloves | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, Flight under her own power | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by . | Trivia = * In her green and yellow costume with a leather jacket, Rogue is virtually interchangeable with her early 90s comic incarnation. *Rogue was shown to be in her mid twenties during the series. * This version of Rogue also appeared in the X-Men: Adventures comic version of the series. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}